kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
E-1
(My magnum opus of creations, which is supported by Paul M. Kyotita and lwolfkin2k.) Name: E-1 Title: The First of Millions Height: 94 meters Weight: undetermined Gender: none Combat Style: control (stage manipulation) Primary attack: claws, talons Secondary attack: tail, knees Primary weapon: gravitational vortex sphere Secondary weapon: focused gravitational tendrils Energy style: meditation RAGE: E-2,E-3, and E-4 OVERVIEW: E-1 is a mechanical being composed of metals morphed and shaped by a superior mind that is a sphere composed of its own gravitational pull, which is able to take control and fully operate any and all metals and machinery to its hearts desire. it uses it own gravitational pull and parasitic inner battery manipulate the mechanical puppet of its own creation. ORIGIN: A glistening hot purple light. Many have seen it, but none have charted it. For eons its presence and meaning of existence was unknown and shrouded to all...until now. As the strange light traveled across the universe, it brought with it a souvenir of metals left in the atmosphere. soon it began to look like a giant meteor of space junk until it reached earths atmosphere. There, it started to mend mend and mold the scrap and machinery with what seemed like pure will power. then it formed...a vicious enigma of steel and cables...and a menacing gaze. Soon the anomaly made landfall in the heart of India, and raised its gaze to the stars and spoke. "hope is useless, fate is hopeless, resistance is pointless. we are the fertilizers of filth, we are the embodiment of perfection.....we are E....the end.....the first of MILLIONS!" And as its preaching of the end had ceased, the sky was slowly filled with thousands upon thousands of glowing lights, flashing in the sky as if the signal the beginning of the apocalypse. the only thing that could possibly stop this threat is the forces of good, but is it enough? only time will tell... ENERGY SYSTEM: E-1 uses his a shutdown status much like moguera in STE to regain its energy. its main weapon, the gravitational vortex sphere, will take away a 1/8 of its energy bar and his tendrils take up 1/10. RANGED COMBAT: this is where E-1 shines in combat. with him being a control type character, this section will only refer to his AE mode (short of anti and extra gravity). this mode he cannot grapple or melee, and it holds all of its ranged attacks which include the vortex sphere, and the focused energy tendrils. The gravitational vortex spheres are balls of purple energy that E-1 shoots from its eye and stay in one spot of the arena. while there, if any monster comes into a set distance of the spheres, it pulls in the enemy with its own gravitational pull, and keeps them in place until E-1 does a certain amount of damage. under the circumstance that the enemy player destroys the spheres without getting tied to it, or the enemy escapes the spheres without E-1 doing any damage, the energy used to create said sphere will return to E-1. the tendrils on the other hand are large purple aura tentacles that thrash around the stage, once used, you cannot regain the energy used for them. GRAPPLING: E-1 has a standard grapple with its cable tail. it isn't that effective as the vortex spheres, which are meant to act as his main theory of grappling. MELEE: when in normal mode, E-1 is a very viscous and slinky combat style, consisting of swipes, leaping attacks, knee kicks, and tail slashes. E-1 is able to dish out a good amount of damage and is very good at stun-locking enemies if ITS combos are timed wright. RAGE: E-1 will summon another E unit depending on the amount of enemies. he will bring in one new unit for every enemy in the arena, but they will be a lot weaker then E-1 if there are 4 players. WEAKNESSES: if E-1 has any flaw, it is his low fortitude and his attacks. though E-1 can dish out good damage, if one attack misses, it leaves him open for incoming attacks as his fists and kick attacks are very heavy. his low fortitude also leads to him taking too many hits to be a brawler. STRATEGY: start out by going in EA mode and forming 4 vortex spheres and scatter them in random places. this will allow you to control the stage and where your enemy goes. if you prefer to use EA mode in one go, use the tendrils to dish out damage and keep a safe distance. if in melee mode, a poke game is suggested for nobs buy using his quick tail attacks. ANIMATION GUIDELINES -E-1 is meant to move like Kineticlops from War of The Monsters; with a very creeping and lanky movement style. -its tail is meant to thrash around freely and make many curls and swishes to further show of its flexibility -when in EA mode, he basically looks like magneto when he summons metal to his aid: arms raised and he legs dangling feel free to give as much feedback as possible as this monster will go to sponsorship. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju